Bree Campbell
Background Bree Campbell is an original character from The Land of Stories series. '' Bree is a girl of school-going age from Our World. She shares Ms. York's English class with Conner Bailey. She first appears in A Grimm Warning. She is part of a school trip to Germany with Conner and ends up joining Conner on his adventure to save the Land of Stories. Appearance and Personality ''"Bree was unlike any girl Conner had ever met. She was always very calm and cool, never raised her voice for anything, and never seemed to let anyone or anything affect her in any way. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and blue in her bangs. She usually wore bracelets and wristbands by the dozen, always wore a purple beanie, and had an earbud plugged into one ear whenever she could."''TLOS III, ch 3, p. 55 Bree, as mentioned above and noted by Conner, is calm and composed, keeping her cool regardless of the situation. She likes reading murder-mysteries and likely through the genre's influence, she becomes very observant, calculative, and intelligent. Like Conner, she also writes short stories, though hers are slightly more macabre and feature zombies.TLOS III, ch 3, p. 60 ''"It dawned on Conner that what most people found frightening, Bree found intriguing. And knowing this about her both frightened and intrigued him."''TLOS III, ch 11, p. 206 She has a habit of speaking her mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate, which occasionally baffles (but impresses) Conner. Throughout the course of the third book, Bree has been shown to be smart, savvy, resourceful, manipulative, a great actress and capable of getting out of sticky situations. She lies very well and improvises in a lot of tough situations, easily getting herself and Conner past obstacles. Bree is mildly incredulous that Conner is a bad liar, expressing her disbelief of his capability to achieve greater things when something minor has stumped him. Bree is smart and has helped Conner in place of Alex many times, playing a nearly similar role as Conner's sister, keeping Conner alive and the quest progressive. Bree can speak a little German, hinting at her German ancestry. At the end of ''A Grimm Warning, Mother Goose tells Conner that the only way Bree could have gotten through the portal in less than 200 years is if she has some kind of magic in her blood and she may be a descendant of Wilhelm Grimm, possibly a nod at the fact that she loves writing short stories.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 451 This is confirmed in Beyond the Kingdoms, though Bree and Conner do not meet in the 4th book, so Conner doesn't know yet. Relationships Bree mentions having a grandmother who was born in Germany.TLOS III, ch 11, p. 197 In A Grimm Warning, it is implied she is a descendant of Wihelm Grimm. This is confirmed in Beyond the Kingdoms; Bree is connected to the Grimm family tree via her grandmother's cousin Cornelia Grimm. She also says her grandmother lives in Atlantic City.TLOS III, ch 12, p. 214 - this is most likely her other grandmother, from her father's side. Since Anneliese passed away a few years ago, this is probably her other grandmother. She has three younger sisters who, according to her, talk a lot about boy bands and fictitious relationships from books.TLOS III, ch 9, p. 175 Her mother, Mrs. Campbell, makes an appearance in Beyond the Kingdoms''TLOS IV, ch 7 p 110. Bree admits to having a crush on Conner at the end of ''A Grimm Warning.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 450 She used to have a friend called Stacey, whom she uses as an excuse to go visit Cornelia Grimm in Conneticut: she tells her mother she is staying with her, even though she is no longer friends with Stacey at all.TLOS IV, ch 27, p. 369 Story 1. The Wishing Spell sorry but she is not in this book 2. The Enchantress Returns sorry but she is not in this book 3. A Grimm Warning Bree overhears Conner talk to Mother Goose via their magical communication mirror and offers to join him to help save the Land of Stories. She helps Conner retrieve the panpipe he needs to open the portal and helps him get to Neuschwanstein. She is sucked into the portal along with Conner and Emmerich. Conner sends her and Emmerich along with the royals on the hidden path to keep them safe. After the battle, she returns to her own world, but not before confessing to Conner that she has a crush on him (too). 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Bree has developed a theory that she and Emmerich must have magical blood and may be descendants of Wilhelm Grimm, and a stack of letters between her grandmother and a woman called Cornelia Grimm, apparently her grandmother's cousin, strengthens this suspicion. She wants to go in search of her hertiga, but isn't sure how. A talk with Lady Iris gives her a plan and a way to travel to Cornelia Grimm. She finds out her theory was correct, and she learns about the Sisters Grimm, a society of women who monitor the portals between their world and the Land of Stories. They have ways of predicting when the next portal will open, and tell her a large portal is going to open soon in New York city. Quotes ''"Very simple and refined, that's how I'd like to be remembered."''TLOS III, ch 5, p. 98 ''"Are you out of your mind? How are you supposed to save another dimension when you can't even get out of an airport?"''TLOS III, ch 9, p. 177 ''"So far we've run away from our principal, kidnapped an old lady, lied to a concierge, and tricked an innocent German boy into believing we're secret agents. Does that make us bad people?"''TLOS III, ch 12, p. 226 ''"I sound like such a teenager- so many emotions, so little time."''TLOS IV, ch 20, p. 270 References Category:Humans